moshimonstersfanonlfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters - Mega Whooping Huge Figure Collection
The Mega Whooping Huge Figure Collection is a collection with 400 figures, including an exclusive Mr. Moshi figure. Release Dates March 31, 2016 - London September 5, 2016 - Australia March 19, 2017 - America August 11, 2017 - Canada November 22, 2017 - France February 24, 2018 - China May 15, 2018 - Africa October 29, 2018 - Germany Series 1 # Gurgle # Pooky # Doris # Snookums # Gold Gurgle # Gold Pooky # Gold Doris # Gold Snookums # I.G.G.Y # Honey # Flumpy # Dipsy # Gold I.G.G.Y # Gold Honey # Gold Flumpy # Gold Dipsy # Chop Chop # Sooki-Yaki # General Fuzuki # Shelby # Gold Chop Chop # Gold Sooki-Yaki # Gold General Fuzuki # Gold Shelby # Oddie # Cutie Pie # Hansel # Coolio # Gold Oddie # Gold Cutie Pie # Gold Hansel # Gold Coolio # Gold Oddie Series 2 34. Baby Rox 35. Blingo 36. Dustbin Beaver 37. Roxy 38. Gold Baby Rox 39. Gold Blingo 40. Gold Dustbin Beaver 41. Gold Roxy 42. Wurley 43. Holga 44. Gold Wurley 45. Gold Holga 46. Cherry Bomb 47. Plinky 48. Wallop 49. Penny 50. Gold Cherry Bomb 51. Gold Plinky 52. Gold Wallop 53. Gold Penny 54. Fishlips 55. Fabio 56. Squiff 57. Black Jack 58. Gold Fishlips 59. Gold Fabio 60. Gold Squiff 61. Gold Black Jack Series 3 62. Bug 63. Ratty 64. Gold Bug 65. Gold Ratty 66. Squeaky Groanas 67. Geeky Groanas 68. Eeky Groanas 69. Gold Squeaky Groanas 70. Gold Geeky Groanas 71. Gold Eeky Groanas 72. Agony Ant 73. Gold Agony Ant 74. Nipper 75. Gabby 76. Gold Nipper 77. Gold Gabby 78. Art Lee 79. Shrewman 80. Herman Crab 81. Cluekoo 82. Roland Jones 83. Clutch 84. Lenny Lard 85. Colonel Catcher 86. Gold Art Lee 87. Gold Shrewman 88. Gold Herman Crab 89. Gold Cluekoo 90. Gold Roland Jones 91. Gold Lenny Lard 92. Gold Colonel Catcher Series 4 93. CocoLoco 94. Shelly 95. Pip 96. Gold CocoLoco 97. Gold Shelly 98. Gold Pip 99. Rofl 100. Gold Rofl 101. Betty 102. Boomer 103. Judder 104. Gold Betty 105. Gold Boomer 106. Gold Judder 107. Jessie 108. Shambles 109. Scarlet 'O Haira 110. Gold Jessie 111. Gold Shambles 112. Gold Scarlet 'O Haira 113. O' Really 114. Gold O' Really 115. Pocito 116. Rooby 117. Gold Pocito 118. Gold Rooby 119. Busling 120. Gold Busling Series 5 121. Captain Squirk 122. First Officer Ooze 123. Dr. C . Fingz 124. Splutnik 125. Gold Captain Squirk 126. Gold First Officer Ooze 127. Gold Dr. C. Fingz 128. Gold Splutnik 129. Snozzle Wobbleson 130. Rickety Boo 131. Percy 132. Pete 133. Lila 134. Bonkers 135. Gold Snozzle Wobbleson 136. Gold Rickety Boo 137. Gold Percy 138. Gold Pete 139. Gold Lila 140. Gold Bonkers 141. Peekaboo 142. Gold Peekaboo 143. Prickles 144. Gold Prickles Series 6 145. Sprinkles 146. Sweeney Blob 147. Gold Sprinkles 148. Gold Sweeney Blob 149. Linton 150. Gold Linton 151. Buster Bumblechops 152. Stomper 153. Oiler 154. Raarghly 155. Egon Groanay 156. Trixie 157. Dizzie Bolt 158. Gold Buster Bumblechops 159. Gold Stomper 160. Gold Oiler 161. Gold Raarghly 162. Gold Egon Groanay 163. Gold Trixie 164. Dizzie Bolt 165. Topsy Turvy 166. Gold Topsy Turvy Series 7 167. Ruby Scribblez 168. Roy G Biv 169. Nimbus 170. Stashley Snoozer 171. Tamara Tesla 172. Roary Scrawl 173. Gold Ruby Scribblez 174. Gold Roy G Biv 175. Gold Nimbus 176. Gold Stashley Snoozer 177. Gold Tamara Tesla 178. Gold Roary Scrawl 179. Blue Jeepers 180. Gold Blue Jeepers 181. Marcel 182. Raffles 183. Gold Marcel 184. Gold Raffles 185. Hocus 186. Gold Hocus 187. Lummox 188. Gold Lummox 189. Uncle Scallops 190. Gold Uncle Scallops Series 8 191. Blinki 192. Fitch 193. Marty 194. Jackson 195. Gold Blinki 196. Gold Fitch 197. Gold Marty 198. Gold Jackson 199. Nutmeg 200. Gold Nutmeg 201. Jiggles 202. Gold Jiggles 203. Slurpy 204. Gold Slurpy 205. Blossom 206. Gold Blossom 207. Eugene 208. Gold Eugene Series 9 209. Wuzzle 210. Gold Wuzzle 211. Posy 212. Tessa 213. Gold Posy 214. Gold Tessa 215. Toots 216. Mumbo 217. Gold Toots 218. Gold Mumbo 219. Swizzle 220. Gold Swizzle 221. Prof. Heff 222. Gold Prof. Heff 223. Cleetus 224. Gold Cleetus Series 10 225. Splatter 226. Misty 227. Gold Splatter 228. Gold Misty 229. Ivy 230. Gold Ivy 231. Gumdrop 232. Gold Gumdrop 233. Lubber 234. Gold Lubber 235. Otto 236. Gold Otto 237. Jarvis 238. Gold Jarvis 239. Roscoe 240. Gold Roscoe 241. Oopsy 242. Gold Oopsy 243. Vernon 244. Gold Vernon 245. Major Moony 246. Gold Major Moony 247. Toasty 248. Gold Toasty 249. Splitz 250. Gold Splitz Series 11 251. Weegul 252. Gold Weegul 253. Casey 254. Gold Casey 255. Lips 256. Gold Lips 257. Troy 258. King Brian 259. Gold Troy 260. Gold King Brian 261. Benedict 262. Gold Benedict 263. Mitzi 264. Gold Mitzi 265. Popov 266. Gold Popov 267. Darwin 268. Gold Darwin 269. Pizmo 270. Gold Pizmo Food Factory 271. Orge-gines 272. Squelch 273. Carter 274. Pinestein 275. Micro Dave Exclusive figures from books/playsets/other. 276. Pops 277. Bodge 278. Mrs. Snoodle 279. Hot Wings 280. Jiggy 281. Ninja/Fighter Mr. Snoodle 282. Gold Furnando 283. Silver Bobbi SingSong 284. Silver Jackson 285. Silver Blinki 286. Purple Glitter Mrs. Snoodle Squishy Tin 287. Squishy Prickles 288. Squishy Marcel 289. Squishy Lummox 290. Squishy Captain Squirk 291. Squishy Lurgee 292. Squishy Sweeney Blob Rox Collection 293. Rox Gabby 294. Rox Wallop 295. Rox Oddie 296. Rox McNulty 297. Rox Wurley 298. Rox Plinky 299. Rox Blingo 300. Rox Liberty Winter Wonderland 301. Winter I.G.GY 302. Winter Sooki-Yaki 303. Winter Mustachio 304. Winter Fumble 305. Winter Squiff 306. Winter Hansel 307. Winter Penny 308. Winter Chop Chop 309. Winter White Fang 310. Winter Kissy Rainbow Collection 311. Silver Wallop 312. Pink Ziggy 313. Purple/Indigo Blue Jeepers 314. Light Blue Bubbly 315. Green Nimbus 316. Yellow Holga 317. Orange Tumbles 318. Red Glitter Tiamo 319. White Sprinkles Goshi Moshi Tin 320. Goshi Moshi I.G.G.Y 321. Goshi Moshi Angel 323. Goshi Moshi Fumble 324. Goshi Moshi Gurgle 325. Goshi Moshi McNulty Spotty Collection Tin 326. Spotty Oddie 327. Spotty Mini Ben 328. Spotty Fifi 329. Spotty Oddie 330. Spotty Honey Glow in the Dark 331. Ghost White Liberty 332. Ghost White Tiki 333. Voodoo Blue Pooky 334. Voodoo Blue Coolio 335. Voodoo Blue Liberty 336. Scream Green Hansel 337. Scream Green Mr. Snoodle 338. Scream Green Liberty 339. Scream Green Pooky